A Game of Wolf and Rabbit
by EvilGaotBaby
Summary: Gryffindor and Slytherin are up against each other but instead of Quidditch it a game of wolf and rabbit. However, Draco and Harry end up playing a different game.


Ron groaned "I hate this game."

Hermione said, "What is it?"

"Our team turns into rabbits and runs towards our goal" He pointed in the direction the class was walking. "And the other team" gesturing at the Slytherins in front of them, "tries to catch us and drags us to their goal," pointing in the other direction.

"So it's cops and robbers but magic?"

"What is cops and robbers?"

Hermione and Ron argued the rest of the way if it was magical cops and robbers or not.

Snape, who had been leading the two houses into the woods, turned towards the Gryffindor side of the group and said, "Perform a half transformation spell to give yourselves the attributes of a rabbit."

Harry followed Ron's lead and performed the spell. He laughs a little at Ron's now floppy red bunny ears. Ron whispered, "It's not like you look any less ridiculous," his face was as red as his hair, "Any way you should run as fast and far as you can when we start."

Harry blinked at him, "Why?"

"Malfoy is gunning for you." Harry looked over to where Draco was on the other side. He had a smile like a kid in a candy store plastered on his face. It sent a shiver down his spine. Before Harry could figure out if that was a good thing, Malfoy noticed that Harry was looking at him. The blonde gave him a quick wink before turning back to Snape.

Snape was now giving a similar speech to the Slytherins but changed the rabbit part to wolves. Then he gave a quick glance around to see if both groups had listened to him, "go."

Harry took off in no particular direction. He didn't need to turn around to know that Draco was right behind him. He could hear and feel him. In Harry's mind, he could hear a voice telling him to just get caught. Give in. He shook his head and tried to focus on running. He had made it to the edge of The Forbidden Forest when he tripped on a stick. He slammed his eyes shut in anticipation of the fall.

Harry was caught in arms before he even made it halfway to the floor. He was pulled up to the other's chest. Draco said breathlessly with a purr, "So, close Potter." With a small laugh and pushing his nose into Harry's neck, "was that really your fastest, or…," He trailed off as the taller male had become distracted by kissing the spot that had just had his nose pressed to it. Harry felt fangs on his neck. More shivers ran down his back. He pulled Harry's hips towards him by the small cottony tail that was now there. The fangs slightly bit into him, not enough to break the skin but enough to get Harry whining. Draco pushed his clothes dick against Harry's backside, "Umm, can I shove you to the ground and fuck you?" He started to grind a little harder. Harry groaned and tried to grab Draco's hips. Before he could though Draco caught them, crossing them behind Harry's back and held them in place with one hand. He took the free hand and lifted Harry's chin towards him, "Answer the question Potter or I leave."

Harry let out another whimper. He looked at the blonde's face trying to read what the other was thinking. He was met with gray eyes being swallowed by pupils, but he couldn't read the expression they hide. Harry closed his eyes and sighed out, "Yes, ok." Draco did not move. Harry opened his eyes and pouted, "Please, Dra…" Harry was cut off by his lips being captured in a kiss. It started soft but quickly became rough and fast with hungry. Draco had let Harry's hand go and Harry used this chance to grab him to deepen the kiss. Draco groaned and thrust forward. When the kiss broke both were panting for air.

Draco took out his wand and cast a few quick spells: making them invisible, silent, and one to remove their clothes. Harry gasped at the sudden feeling of cold air. He watched as Draco's eyes darken even more and he licked his lips. Draco's hand rested on Harry's hips, "Get on your knees." His voice was dark and rough. It gave Harry more shivers than the cold air did.

Harry listened to the command and got on his hands and knees. He heard Draco rustle behind him. When Harry couldn't take the waiting anymore he turned his head to tell the other to hurry up. Before a word passed his lips Draco had slipped a finger in. Harry groaned, his arms gave out and he barely caught himself on his elbows. He gasped out, "fuck." His legs started to shake. Draco kissed the base of his spine above the tail. He continued to work Harry with his finger and kissing along his spine. It didn't take long for Harry to be begging for more.

Draco whispered against Harry's skin, "Perfect," and with that, he added a second finger. He kissed his spine again, he had reached almost in the middle of Harry's back. He scissored and stretched him until Harry was moaning for more. He bit into Harry's shoulder but still not hard enough to draw blood. Harry whined, for all he wanted now was for Draco to mark him. The taller male added his thirds fingers. This time he brushed against his prostate. Harry let out a loud moan and almost fell on his face. The only reason he didn't was due to Draco pulling him up and against him. He also started pumping Harry's front. All Harry could do in turn was thrust between his hands. Draco gave his neck open-mouthed kisses but with more teeth then lip. Reminding Harry that he still had fangs. Harry was a mess, tears filling his eyes and only crying out half begs of please. He wasn't sure what he was begging for but he could only sob from the overwhelming feeling of it all. "Shush, It's okay," Draco said while kissing Harry's neck more softly than before, " Come for me just like that Love." When Harry heard Draco call him Love he was done. He could only see white as he threw his head back and cried out. He came all over Draco's hand and the forest floor. Draco groaned, biting almost hard enough to draw blood, and he added thrust to his movements as he worked Harry through his orgasm. Harry was left gasping. As he came down from his high Draco pulled his fingers out, gaining him a noise of complaint, "Can I?" The question was followed by a thrust.

Harry cussed out, "Bloody hell yes. Stop asking and just FUCK ME Malfoy." He looked back at Draco. He was smiling. It took no time for him to with his knee kick open Harry's leg and buried himself almost halfway. Harry groaned and wept a little. Draco was a completely different sensation than the fingers. Before Harry's prostate was only occasionally brushed by but now it was being drilled into as that was where Draco was pushing.

Harry's hand searched for something to hold on to. Draco caught them. One he redirected to hold onto his leg as he continued his assault of Harry's ass. The other was brought to his hair and kissed him. He whispered into Harry's lips, "Let me, Love. Just enjoy the ride," he finished the line with a smile. Harry looked into the stormy eyes and found a warm that shook him. Harry's jaw went slack. He let out a little gasp when Draco hit him in the right spot.

He was quickly reaching his next orgasm. He could tell Draco was close as well by his thrusting had lost rhythm. He also was not going as deep as the base of the cock, that seemed to be growing, kept getting caught by Harry's ass. "What is that?" Harry gasped out.

"Wolf, Knot," was all the explanation Draco gave.

He was slowing down again and Harry could tell that he was thinking of asking Harry. Harry rolled his eyes a bit and gasped out, "Yes bloody hell yes. Knott me, fuck me, bit me. I do not care, just don't stop."

Draco growled and bit into Harry's neck, finally drawing blood. He pushed him into the ground and knotted him. Harry came groaning and gasping. Draco was close behind him and came with a deep moan. Draco lapped up the blood and stayed like that until it got uncomfortable. He rolled the two to their sides, sliding an arm underneath Harry's head. Neither moved. Both laid there and caught their breath. Occasionally Harry could feel more cum jet into him. Harry closed his eyes and started to drift off. Draco whispered into his skin, "This isn't the place to sleep, Love." He was rubbing his knuckles softly across Harry's side. "Besides, the game is going to end soon."

"Right the game." Harry felt dirty. Did Draco just… to distract him?

"Harry," his voice was soft like he knew something was off, "You know how the points work, right?"

"What?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "My team only gets points if we get you to our goal. Your team," he gently pushed a finger into Harry's skin, "Get one point if you don't get caught or two-point if you make it to your goal. So the one doing the distracting is you and your pretty little ass."

"What? How?" Harry turned his head so that he was looking at Draco.

"You may have said what you were thinking out loud," he shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm… I didn't...I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Draco continued rubbing his finger on Harry's side and smiled, "I liked the distraction."

Harry's face went red, "whatever, and I don't have a pretty ass." He winced as a stream of cum jet into him.

"Does it hurt."

"No," Harry gasped out, "It is just a lot." Draco hummed at him and returned to softly brushing his knuckles against Harry. He could get addicted to the feeling.

Draco stopped, "Do you…" He pushed his lips together and tilted his head. Sighing, "Do you want to come to my room later?"

Harry laughed, "Are you asking me to sneak into house Slytherin?"

Draco chuckled out, "Maybe." He pulled himself slightly out, testing to see if the Knott was small enough to let him remove it. Once he confirmed it was he removed himself. Harry groaned at the loss. "Sorry Love but we can't stay here forever." He reached for his wand and cast a spell to clean them up.

Harry shot up when he felt the mark on his neck heal. He frowned and grabbed his clothes and started to get dressed. He didn't know why but he couldn't help but be enraged by the removal of the mark.

Draco grabbed his hand, "If I had left it everyone could have seen it," He reached out a hand and place it gently on Harry's neck where the mark had been, "I'll place another where it is not as noticeable."

"I.." Harry closed his eyes and nodded. "You better keep that promise," He then cupped Draco's face and kissed him. He pulled Harry closer and deepened the kiss. Draco started to remove Harry's pants when a loud bell sounded. Draco broke the kiss with a groan. "Guess we'll have to continue this later," Harry said with a smile. He gave a quick peck and finished getting dressed. He stopped before leaving and looked back at Draco, who was getting dressed with his classic frown plastered on his face. "I mean it Draco you better keep your promise about…" he touched the where the mark should have been. Draco looked at him hungrily and nodded.

Harry left before he got distracted again. It didn't take him long to rejoin the other Gryffindors that didn't get caught but didn't make it to the goal. He looked around and found Hermione, in the escaped group, was looking down at Ron, in the captured group. She smiled when she found Harry in the non-captured group. A girl from house Gryffindor walked up to Harry, "We would have won if Ron hadn't been captured."

Harry turned to her, "It was that close?"

"Yeah, I don't want to find out what the Slytherins have planned for us."

Harry looked over to where Draco was joining the other Slytherins. They were giving him shit for not catching Harry. He shrugged at them. Their eyes met and Draco gave a small smile. Harry felt a shiver run down his spine. "Yeah." He tried to hide his smile. He couldn't wait.


End file.
